


Blinded by the lights

by Noirucci



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All other relationships are established except Johnjae, M/M, The 127 mafia au you didn't know you needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirucci/pseuds/Noirucci
Summary: Maybe Jaehyun can show him how to love, maybe.inspired by The Weeknd's 'Blinding Lights'. (Or secretly, the author is obsessed with that song)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. I've been on my own for long enough

There's something about Seoul, the busy lit streets in the dark nights fascinate Johnny, more than he seems to acknowledge. Even if, his paths are dangered, and his aura screams ruthless. He's a human at heart, no matter how animalistic he seems to be. 

He buckles the seat-belts, no, he wasn't on a missionㅡ well, not particularly, per se. The American had some errands to do, but that was a piece of cake. And adding to the fact, he enjoyed the fresh breeze and saw the city get less and less busier as the night grew darker.

The car starts, and the dotted lights turn into blurry, bacillus-like shapes. The unclear clarity fills Johnny's insides with bliss, his speed rises as he moves further from where he was.

The moon appeared from the clouds, minutes later. What a romantic setting, beautiful nights and the pale illumination of the moon. Except for the fact that, well, Johnny, to his guilt was alone. 

All his friends had a significant other. He didn't have a lustful relationship like Yuta's and Sicheng's. He didn't have a domestic one, like Doyoung's and Taeyong's. He didn't have that classic young love relationship like Mark and Donghyuck's. Nor did he have a rather slow, but Vanilla one like Taeil's and Jungwoo's.

He had no one, he had no one to be turned on by, he had no one to kiss and cuddle with, he had no one, he could share his desire of lust with, he had no one to be protective over, to be possessive over.

Johnny had no one, but wantedㅡ no, _needed_ someone. He kept blaming himself, that he just didn't know how to do this, how to love. 

Yes, he's had sexㅡ but that's different. A one time thing and love has a difference.

The American grew colder and colder, his words were bitter and harsh, over time, after betrayals he knew, that he wasn't meant to be loved or to love. But on his insides, he couldn't help but have a hollow pit in his heart, that needed to be filled, by someone, by someone's love.

ㅡㅡㅡ

"I'm back!", Johnny announced, stepping into the mansion where the entirety of the gang resided in. "Oh, so. Found anything suspicious?", inquired a frowning Taeyong, "Nah. The city's pretty much empty", Johnny answered, tossing the car keys to Yuta, who skillfully catches it, "That's good to hear", concludes Taeyong, as Doyoung makes his way out of his(and Taeyong's) room, "Don't worry your self too much, Yong", Doyoung suggests, "You'll get ill, if you do", he adds. Taeyong smiles and pecks the slightly taller's lips, "No promises", says the leader walking towards to his office.

"They're gross", Sicheng remarks, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You're the one to talk", retaliates Doyoung, causing the latter to turn a bright shade of crimson, "No, but seriously guys, tone it down. I'm still single, you know", blurts Johnny, Doyoung smiles. How many ever 'layers' Johnny had, Doyoung could read him like a book, "You'll find someone. I have a feeling that it's very soon to happened", The Medic comforts. Johnny gives him a weary grin, "I hope so too",


	2. Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe.

"Okay, I want Johnny and Yuta to execute our plan made, through this route-- right near that alleyway", said Taeyong, pointing at a shabby printout of the Seoul Map, various lines of red ink artifying it, in a way, "We'd need Doyoung to come with us, can he tag along--", Yuta gets cut off, "Of course not! Are you out of your mind? Doyoung hasn't trained to fight, what if he gets hurt?", the leader exclaims. Yuta's head bobs low, "Sorry, boss", the Japanese says, "Oh come on, Yong! Don't be so harsh on people. They're like family", butts in Doyoung, "Correction", stops Taeyong, "They _are_ family. You guys are the only ones I have, now",

With that, and a little drama(thanks to Doyoung) Johnny and Yuta finally go around for the execution, "So, according to Taeyong, this route is where we go", says Yuta, more to himself, than to anyone. When they're stopped by five figures, "Oh, look who do we have here", one of them says, smirking, "What the fuck do you want from us?", retaliates Yuta, eye brows knitted together in rage, "Give us the money, and we give that slut to you", the same figure answers again when Yuta tosses a brief case at the men, "Now give him to us", says Johnny, as the man grins at him, "Not so easily, fighter",

\----

"Who the fuck do they think they are? I already agreed the boss for a calm agreement, but they still brought up a fight", Taeyong said, pacing in the enormous living room, "Whatever-- they were pretty easy to handle. Much body less skills", said the Japanese, chuckling as Sicheng dabbed some antiseptic on his bleeding lips, "How's he?", butted in Johnny referring to the person Yuta and him had gotten in a- quite brutal- fight with the men, "He's okay, but he's been hurt a lot. Bruises and cuts everywhere. You could say, it took me some to patch him up. You can visit him, he's out of danger", said Doyoung, as he walked out of a room.

"He's lost so much weight, it's sort of looking unhealthy", Haechan said, "Because it is. Seems like they haven't given him any sort of food for the past week. His glucose levels are alarmingly low", Doyoung answers, "Johnny's gonna flip when he sees him like that", Haechan said, amused in a negative way, "Why?", Mark asked, out of curiosity, "Aren't him and Johnny hyung souldmates? You guys didn't feel it?",

"Soul-what?!",


End file.
